


THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US HURTS

by VinnRockbell



Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Falling In Love, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tsukishima Kei-centric, bokuakakurotsukki week 2020, day 7 long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: They agreed to make a call, since the three oldest would meet at Bokuto's house, they could use the cameras to see each other. Kei got lost in the conversation, he knew that Bokuto was talking about how they got Akaashi's family to accept being with them, but everything really felt deafened, he could only feel small seeing how they fit in so well and he just broke their relationship.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US HURTS

**Author's Note:**

> This second part of the story narrates episodes of anxiety if you are sensitive to these things please be careful.

A voice that at first seemed far away, little by little it was entering more between the thoughts of Kei, while he looked at that photo.

“Tsukki!!”  
Yamaguchi once again called his attention.

What Yamaguchi? "  
Tsukishima killed him with her gaze.

"You don't look happy and you met your soul mates"  
The freckled man tried to bring up the subject.

Yamaguchi knew perfectly well that this was a taboo for the blonde.

"You know, these things don't interest me"  
Tsukishima excused himself.

"If you say so..."  
The conversation ended there as the blonde connected his headphones to the cell phone.

Yamaguchi sighed, he could only hope that Kuroo, Bokutoo, and Akaashi would rescue their friend from the fort he had created around his heart. That strength began to build around when they were both in middle school. They both supported Akiteru at Karasuno, but their number one fan was always Kei.

The things that were said and that were asked about volleyball turned out to be a lie between the brothers and not only that, Akiteru also looked pathetic after meeting their souls so just like he closed his older brother's door while crying, did with his heart too.

When the blonde returned to the comfort of his home, he was greeted by his brother, although they didn't even have a conversation. Akiteru was trying to work things out with him, but he knew that Kei was stubborn.

After climbing the stairs and opening the door to his room, he put things on the floor while he undressed and made himself comfortable to hug her legs. For the first time in a long time he felt nervous and it was at that moment that he thought that maybe he needed help, but immediately refused by biting his lower lip.  But the tranquility did not last long, not only because his mother was calling him to come down to dinner, but also his cell phone was filled with notifications from his boyfriends asking how he had gotten home. Kei had to breathe slowly, his head starting to hurt. Nothing ago he did not care and now he had a great dilemma. 

Kei had to breathe slowly, his head starting to hurt. Nothing ago I did not care and now I had a great dilemma. Once again his mother's voice reached him, he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the dining room.  When he came down the first to notice that something was happening was his older brother, Akiteru, who tried to bring up the subject.

"You do not look well"

"You too?"  
Akiteru looked at him strangely.

"Yamaguchi also told me that on the bus"

"It sure is because he's tired, Akiteru ..."  
It was the mother of both who tried to cut the tension that had been generated.

“It's not just that, mom”  
Kei sighed.

This was supposed to be his safest environment, right? He could do that, he could explain himself without feeling afraid.

“I met them …”  
The two people at the table looked at him.

A few minutes were enough for the questions to reach the young Tsukishima.

"How are they? Where are they from? When can we meet them?"  
Little by little, Kei was answering, although the last question took more time.

“I don't know when you will be able to see them, I don't even know when I will be able to see them, although they are surely better without me.”  
The minor concluded the conversation when he picked up the dishes and went to the kitchen.

Silence reigned in the dining room. Kei went up to his room under the gaze of his family, they were really worried about him.

Back safely in his room, he stretched out on the bed with incipient tears that he had to shake off to talk to the other three by call. The call was fun and for a moment he forgot everything. Even the week was more enjoyable but soon the weekend arrived.  They agreed to make a call, since the three oldest would meet at Bokuto's house, they could use the cameras to see each other. Kei got lost in the conversation, he knew that Bokuto was talking about how they got Akaashi's family to accept being with them, but everything really felt deafened, he could only feel small seeing how they fit in so well and he just broke their relationship.

Kuroo laughed when he remembered that moment, when they even had to dress in suits to visit Keijii's parents, he did too. When they finally stopped, they looked at the camera to see how Kei was found, the first to find something strange about him was the Fukurodani setter.

“Hey Tsukki, are you okay?”  
He asks.

“Yes, why?”  
Kei raised his head.

So what is that heavy breathing?  
Kei's eyes widened, at what point did he...?

"For nothing, we talk soon"  
The blonde laughed and without warning he closed the screen of his protatil.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other, they knew that the blonde was quiet and shy but it really had been weird. After talking about it, they decided they had to do something to cheer him up.

"Okay, let's do that"  
They announced while bumping their fists.


End file.
